PERSONA EATER
by Dreamy Loser
Summary: Judul ter-abal  P3 X SOUL EATER, AU. Dikisahkan tentang kisah 3 Meister dan weaponnya, yang memiliki nasib berbeda dari murid-murid lain-hanya saja kini role-nya diisi oleh karakter P3! Abal, Gaje, Jelek, Sampah, OOC, dll. R&R, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 0A: Minato Arisato

Author's Note: Sebelum kita mulai fic ini, seperti fic saya sebelumnya, saya harus memperingatkan sesuatu…

Fic ini:

GAJE

ABAL

OOC

NORAK

ANCUR

SAMPAH

PENGHUNI TPA BANTAR GEBANG

Dan, maafkan saya, sekali lagi MAAFKAN SAYA jika karakter favorit atau pairing favorit anda tidak sesuai dengan keinginan anda di fic ini…memang, fic ini hanya, yah, 'just for fun'. Itu juga kalo anda _enjoy_.

Jadi, bisa dibilang fic ini tentang AU-nya P3, isinya karakter P3 dapet role di Soul Eater gitu (sayang nih anime ga ngetop di Indonesia kayak Naruto T_T) dan maaf, jika karakter favorit kalian gak dapet role yang kalian mau. Kalo ada complain, silahkan keluarkan di review atau lewat PMs.

Rasanya udah kebanyakan chin-chong. Mulai saja?

Eits. Hampir lupa.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER AND PERSONA 3. Gak tega gua nge-own yang kayak beginian pasti ntar jadi ancur (kayak bakal memiliki yang kayak beginian aja)

~PERSONA EATER~

Chapter 0A: Minato Eater (Judul abal, gaje, silahkan lupain aja judulnya)

Malam itu sepi. Hening.

Namun sebuah teriakan menghancurkan keheningan tersebut.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Derap langkah yang keras melunturi keheningan malam.

Seorang wanita, umur setengah baya, berlari ngos-ngosan di jalan yang sepi itu.

Ingin berteriak, namun sudah tak punya tenaga lagi.

Langkahnya mulai melamban, kakinya tak bisa diajak kerja sama lagi.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

Kini sang wanita itu terhenti. Rasa takut menyelimuti hatinya.

Ia sudah tak bisa berlari lagi.

"Heh heh heh. Ga bisa kemana-mana lagi, heh?"

Seketika bulu kuduk wanita tersebut berdiri.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan memakan jiwamu…heh heh heh…"

Manusia jadi-jadian yang sedari tadi mengejarnya kini mendekat.

"Gak akan lama kok, Cuma sebentar..."

Dan kini aksinya telah dimulai.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sang manusia jadi-jadian ini berhasil memakan jiwa wanita tersebut.

_SRAT!_

Sebuah langkah seseorang, dari atas sang manusia jadi-jadian itu, yang diketahui sebagai 'Cowardly Maya the Ripper' berhasil mengagetkannya.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_SRAAAAAAT!_

Darah berceceran, ketika sebuah sabit mendarat dari atas Cowardly Maya the Ripper. Membelah dirinya menjadi dua.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum tubuhnya lenyap, sirna. Kini hanya tinggal jiwanya yang jatuh ke tangan seorang sabit-maksudnya, laki-laki yang muncul dari sabit.

"Hmm...yang ini kelihatannya lezat. Itadakimasu."

Seorang laki-laki berambut biru dengan jaket kuning dan hitam, dengan gaya andalannya, memasukkan tangannya di dalam kantong, melahap jiwa yang tadi baru saja ia renggut. Bersama meister-nya.

"Baiklah! Tadi yang ke-99 bukan?"

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat dengan jaket hitam yang panjang dan rok yang kritis-maksudnya, 'pendek' menghampiri si cowok itu.

"_Munch munch gulp_. Akhirnya...elah, yang ini rasanya ga enak banget! Kayak...jus pisang dan bawang (Avatar, anyone? XD) dan...argh! Bisa kagak si cari jiwa yang enak gitu!"

"Meneketehe. Gua mah asal nangkep aja. Yang penting udah 99! Bersyukur lu bentar lagi gue ubah jadi _Death Scythe_!" Jawab si cewek sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

Akhirnya, si laki-laki itu terdiam. Udah pasrah, karena hampir 99 kali ia menelan jiwa yang rasanya 'itu-itu aja' dan, 'gak enak'. Lagi pula, bukankah para weapon yang lain tidak harus menelan jiwa yang direnggutnya? Bukankah ada cara lain? Aneh.

Bagaimana dengan setting tempat ini? Tempat yang menjadi sorotan lampu kali ini adalah 'Iwatodai City', sebuah bay-island atau apalah itu sebutannya masa bodo lah. Dimana tidak hanya ada manusia biasa, tapi disini terdapat _Meister, Weapon, Shinigami, Witch, Kishin, _dll.

Apa itu Meister? Mereka adalah sebutan bagi para pengguna senjata. Tugas mereka adalah menggunakan sang weapon dengan menyatukan _Soul Wavelength_ nya dengan weaponnya, dan itu butuh kerja sama dan pengertian satu sama lain. Tugas berikutnya adalah mencarikan sang Weapon 99 jiwa kishin dan 1 jiwa witch untuk mengubah weaponnya menjadi _Death Scythe_.

Apa itu Weapon? Mereka adalah sebutan bagi para manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi senjata. Full-body atau beberapa bagian aja. Tugas mereka adalah membantu para Meister mereka, dan melindungi mereka karena kekuatan mereka. Setiap weapon akan berubah menjadi _Death Scythe_ setelah memakan jiwa, seperti yang diterangkan di atas.

Selanjutnya akan di ulas di waktu mendatang.

"Hei, Minato" Panggil si perempuan berambut coklat tersebut.

"Apa, Yukari?" Jawabnya.

"Ayo, kita harus bertemu Takeharu-sama!"

"Ok, ok! Sabar dong! Dasar _work-a-holic_!" Kini Minato dalam perjalanan panjang bersama Meisternya yang gak sabaran. Sambil, tentunya sighing dan complaining sepanjang jalan.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Yukari menghampiri kaca jendela toko tersebut, lalu menuliskan angka-angka seolah kode '42-42-564'.

Seketika, kaca tersebut merespon, dan berubah bagai portal ke sebuah ruangan dimana ada 2 pria disana.

"Ah, Takeharu-sama!" Panggil Yukari ke dalam 'portal' tersebut.

"Aaah, Yukari-chan...senang bertemu denganmu, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya pria sangar (..semacam itu lah) dengan eyepatch berbentuk kepala tengkorak yang sudah di '_Cartoonized' _ dan senyum yang ramah. Dia juga memakai baju seragam khusus para Shinigami.

Siapakah dia? Dia adalah 'presiden' dari kota ini. Takeharu-sama, adalah panggilannya. Atau, terkadang ia dipanggil 'Kirijo-sama'. Ya, Kirijo adalah nama marganya.

"Begini, Takeharu-sama. Aku dan Minato berhasil menangkap 99 jiwa kishin. Selanjutnya apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Oooh, kalian sudah berhasil menangkap sebanyak itu? Bagus sekali! Sepertinya kamu akan mengejar ibumu, yang kini sudah menjadi legenda!" Takeharu-sama melihat Yukari dengan bangga, ia bertepuk tangan.

Lalu dengan seketika, pria yang daritadi di belakang Takeharu-sama menghilang dan nge-warp ke depan Takeharu-sama, entah dengan cara apa, mungkin dedemit?

"Heh, Minato." Sapa pria itu dengan dingin.

"Apaan? Kalo mau ngomongin soal gosip besok dah. Gua ngantuk" Balas Minato, dengan dingin pula.

"Kamu melakukan apa-apa kepada Yukari seenak jidatmu yang ketutup rambut itu-nyawamu akan terancam! Ngerti, _moron_!" Sang pria berambut coklat tersebut mengancam Minato.

"Iya iya! Ini sudah peringatanmu yang ke 'entah berapa' kali! Lagian, siapa juga yang mau godain orang yang **AS FLAT AS CARDBOARD** kayak dia! DIH! CUIH!" Minato ngeludah kesamping sambil pasang muka ga tertarik. Seketika sang pria yang mengancamnya itu naik darah.

"APAAA! JADI KAMU BILANG YUKARIKU ITU GA PUNYA HAL YANG MENARIK SAMA SEKALI! TEGA AMAT SIH LU! KALO LU LAKI-LAKI, TES DONG!" Kenaikan darah pria tersebut menjadi-jadi. Bagaikan harga dirinya telah diinjak-injak.

"Apa-apaan nih!" Adalah jawaban Minato yang masih berusaha 'keep cool' sambil ngantongin tangannya. Entah ntar dikeluarin atau nggak.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan pria tersebut berpindah kepada Yukari. Pandangannya berubah, yang tadinya berapi-api, kini berbunga-bunga dengan senyum yang 'menawan'.

"Yukari, aku masih menyayangimu." Ujar sang pria itu. Siapakah ia gerangan? Apa mungkin ia 'seseorang' bagi Yukari?

"Pfft! Aku gak memikirkan bahwa kamu adalah Ayahku, 'Ayah!' Hentikan menyebutkan namaku dengan '-ku' dan kata-kata yang 'sok ke-ayah-an' lainnya!" adalah jawaban dari Yukari sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba sang pria yang dipanggil 'Ayah' ini nge-warp lagi ke bagian belakang, kali ini untuk duduk depresi di pojokan sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah. "Yuka-chaaaan~..."

"Er, ayolah, urusan keluarganya nanti saja, OK?" Takeharu-sama berusaha mengembalikan situasi ke sedia kala.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Yukari yang tidak peduli sama sekali dengan ayahnya.

"Jadi begini, Yukari-chan...jika seorang weapon ingin berubah menjadi Death Scythe, maka ia harus mengumpulkan 99 jiwa kishin dan 1 jiwa witch kan? Nah, masalahnya adalah jiwa witch ini...aku paling tidak suka melihat meister-meister yang lain kalah dan mati melawan witch." Takeharu-sama menghela nafas.

"Berhati-hatilah, Yukari-chan. Jangan biarkan 'Death Scythe' buatan Ibumu, yaitu ayahmu ini mengalahkan Death Scythe yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikmu! Buatlah sebuah Death Scythe yang kuat!" adalah pesan terakhir Takeharu-sama.

"Iya Pak!" Jawab Minato dan Yukari serempak.

"Baiklah~ Sampai Jumpa~" Dan percakapan mereka selesai sampai disitu.

Di sebuah rumah nan jauh di mato.

Sebuah rumah berbentuk labu di tengah hutan.

"Lalala~"

Sebuah nyanyian seseorang terdengar di rumah tersebut.

"HmHmHm~"

Nyanyian tersebut, berasal dari kamar mandi. (Uhhh...)

"HmHm...Cinta satu malam~"

Diketahui seseorang, sedang menikmati 'bathing time' nya, menyanyikan lagu 'Cinta Satu Malam'.

"Nah, sekarang bagian punggung~"

Seorang wanita (?) yang sedang 'bathing time (males nyebut basa indonesia nya T_T) menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Entah dengan sihirnya, sebuah sikat melayang dan dengan sendirinya menyikat punggungnya.

"HmHmHm~ Cinta Satu Labu~"

Sementara sang pemilik rumah sedang mandi (AKHIRNYA! BISA SAYA KETIK!) dua orang remaja berdiri di depan rumah tersebut.

"Yak. Ini adalah rumah dari penyihir bernama Kashiwagi, Minato"

"Wess, bentuknya labu! Keren! Kelihatan...lezat!"

"Eh, Yukari. Udah ah maen petak umpet nya. Kalo kita harus nyelinap dulu, itu kan ga 'keren'! gak _manly_! Aku bakal ketemu sama santapanku _face-to-face_!" Ujar Minato dengan ga sabar, dan sambil ngelap iler yang udah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Minato! Yang ini beda dari yang sudah-sudah!" Yukari berusaha memperingati, namun...

"Sudahlah, tenang aja! Kita kan udah biasa sama yang beginian!" Dan Minato langsung melompat, menerjang masuk jendela yang hanya membawanya ke dunia 'kesesatan'.

"WAKTUNYA MAKAN!" Teriakan Minato, sambil bergaya siap menendang kaca jendela rumah tersebut sambil melompat.

"H-Hey! Dasar bodoh!" Yukari hanya bisa berteriak dari bawah, sambil mengejar dan bersiap ngeback-up dia.

PRANG!

Sebuah tendangan di udara Minato berhasil menghancurkan kaca jendela tersebut, menerobos masuk sebelum melihat kamar apa yang ia masuki...

Kamar mandi?

Lalu?

Ada orang?

Dan lagu Cinta Satu Malam?

Seketika semua itu memusingkan Minato. Membuatnya tak seimbang dan...

"GILAAA!" Mimisan, dan...

Masuk ke dalam tub di ruangan itu.

"Oooh, rupanya ada anak-anak ya~~~?"

Dengan suara yang 'menggoda', Kashiwagi sukses membuat Minato kehilangan banyak darah.

"Gak. Gak. Gak! Orang keren kayak gue tuh udah kebiasa sama situasi kayak gini!" Ujar Minato sambil menutup lubang hidungnya yang sekarang udah 'kayak-apaan-tau'.

Hidung Mimisan...

Detak jantung yang kini tak beraturan...

Lalu apa?

"GEBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

BRUAK!

"UOOOOOOOOKH!"

Yukari muncul dari jendela (yang sudah pecah), menendang Minato menggunakan kedua kakinya dan sukses menjatuhkannya ke lantai dan membuat darahnya berkurang lagi.

"Maaf mengganggu mu saat mandi, namun kami kesini untuk mengambil jiwa mu!" Yukari berkata pada Kashiwagi, dengan wajah super serius.

Hanya untuk dikacangin...

"Kamu baik-baik saja, dik kecil?" Ujar Kashiwagi kepada Minato yang masih BELUM mangambil satu handuk pun dan sekarang sedang memangku kepala Minato di kakinya.

"Aku...aku...aku...baik-baik saja...kan aku selalu 'cool'..." Ucap Minato, yang berusaha menghentikan darah yang mengalir bagaikan Niagara dari hidungnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! Ergh-"

Yukari berusaha menarik kerah di jaket Minato untuk menyingkirkannya dari Kashiwagi.

"Hey, Minato! Cepat berubahlah jadi sabit!"

"Iya, iya! Kau ini-"

FWOOOOOOOSH!

Minato kini sudah siap dengan weapon form nya. Digenggam oleh Yukari. Sebuah sabit berbilah lebar dengan warna biru dan hitam.

"Ayo, Minato!" Ujar Yukari

"Baiklaaah!" Jawab Minato, bersemangat.

"Oh? Dia berubah menjadi sabit? Hmm...hebat juga~" Kashiwagi mempersiapkan dirinya ke battle stance.

"Aku akan mengambil jiwamu! Lalu, menjadikan Minato-kun menjadi Death Scythe!"

"Hmmm...menarik juga...bolehkah aku mengambil sabit itu~?"

"Tje-Tje-Tje Fuk~" Kashiwagi mulai membacakan mantranya.

"Tje Fuk? Nama sabun ya, Yukari? Heh?" Minato bertanya.

"...Semacam itulah. Kupikir penyihir ini bakal menggunakan sihir labu!"

"TJE-FUK CANNON!"

Seketika, sebuah sabun raksasa keluar dari telapak tangan Kashiwagi. Berputar dengan cepat ke arah Minato dan Yukari.

Minato dan Yukari hanya bisa nganga diserang sabun segede bagong.

_KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Akhir yang pantas untuk protagonist yang lemot. Iya kan?

-Keesokan harinya...-

Kembali lagi, Minato dan Yukari yang kini sudah sedikit berbeda. Minato kini membawa sumbat di kedua lubang hidungnya. Kini mereka berusaha menyelinap dari sebatang pohon di sekitar rumah Kashiwagi.

"Sialan! Mana mungkin godaan-godaan penyihir itu bisa ngalahin ke-_cool_-an gue! Lagian kenapa musti pas malem sih! Gua ngantuk!" Complain Minato.

"Yah, dia memang penyihir tapi kalau kau selalu kalah dengan tipe-tipe macam itu, kau tidak akan bisa menjadi Death Scythe!" Balas Yukari.

"Dia datang!" Yukari memperingati Minato, langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Namun karena mereka amatir, mereka kelihatan jelas orang bagian belakangnya jelas nongol-nongol.

Kashiwagi sadar, namun diem dulu. Setelah itu...

"Ah! Kamu dik yang bisa berubah jadi sabit itu~" Dengan seketika dia PELUK Minato sambil menggoda-godanya (jijik ah). Alhasil, mimisan Minato jadi tidak bisa dikontrol.

-Hari ke-7 dari usaha-usaha membunuh Kashiwagi...-

Kembali lagi, pada malam hari, di depan rumah Kashiwagi.

Seorang Meister dan seorang weapon berdiri disitu.

"Hari ini, aku sudah buat rencana di kertas!" Ujar Yukari, sambil merogoh kantung bajunya dan mencari secarik kertas.

"Apa-apaan itu 'rencana di kertas'! Yang elu bawa daftar belanja bulanan! Kertas rencananya ketinggalan noh di rumah!" Minato berkata pada Yukari, sambil buang muka.

"Emang elu punya rencana!"

"Meneketehe..."

"Kalo kita ga kerja sama, KITA GAK BAKAL MENANG LAWAN DIA!" Yukari mulai tidak sabar. Amarahnya naik, bagaimana bisa 6-7 kali kekalahan berturut-turut dengan witch ga jelas...?

"Iya iya! Elahan ah!"

Saat mereka lagi maen kata-kataan, tanpa sadar, seseorang telah menunggu dari belakang mereka.

"Tje-Tje-Tje Fuk~"

Yukari dan Minato menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk melihat Kashiwagi mempersiapkan tangannya, mengeluarkan mantra.

"TJE FUK CANNOOON~"

_KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

K.O!

-Ronde ke-17 dari pertarungan besar Minato dan Yukari-

READY?

FIGHT!

_KA-BOOOOOOM!_

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

_DRAP DRAP DRAP!_

Yukari berlari di sebuah lorong di Iwatodai City. Seperti biasa, malam ini sepi. Hanya ada dia dan witch Kashiwagi, bermain kejar-kejaran.

"HmHm? Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku~" Ujar Kashiwagi dari langit, menggunakan sapu terbang bermerek 'Lifebuoy'.

"_Yukari! Apa-apaan sih kamu! Kita bakal kalah lagi kalo kita ga nyerang!_" Ujar Minato dari Scythe-form nya.

"Sudahlah, diam saja! Elu juga daritadi Cuma bisa mimisan aja trus tepar di lantai abis digodain sama Kashiwagi! *sigh* Laki-laki emang semuanya sama aja!" Balas Yukari, marah.

"Kalian, laki-laki memang begitu-begitu saja! Pasti sebenernya elu udah tau kalo Kashiwagi ada di kamar mandi, kan! Makanya elu nerjang masuk aja ke kamar mandi! Biar bisa liat dia kan!" Kali ini, gantian Yukari yang marah-marah parah.

"A-apaan dugaan itu!"

Selagi mereka chin-cong chin-cong. Mari kita lihat Kashiwagi...

"Hey, Scythe-boy~ Kamu berdua selalu berantem kan? Bagaimana kalo kamu ikut aku aja~? Janji deh, gak aku marahin~~" Kashiwagi berusaha mengubah suasana. Dengan suara 'khas' nya dan godaan yang menggiurkan bagi para pria.

"..."

Minato terdiam.

"Hey, Minato? Minato-kun!"

Masih tetap terdiam.

"Hey, kamu penyihir Kashiwagi! Aku adalah pemilik sabit ini! Kalo bisa bicaralah ke pemiliknya!"

Yukari berteriak ke arah Kashiwagi. Minato masih terdiam. Pandangannya kosong.

"HmHmHm...baiklah...Kalau begitu..."

Jantung Yukari berdegup kencang.

"Aku akan mengambilnya setelah aku membunuhmu, gadis kecil."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Kashiwagi sebelum ia melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

"TJE FUK CANNON!"

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

Yukari melompat ke samping. Namun, Kashiwagi mengejarnya dengan sapu terbang miliknya.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Yukari membalas menyerang, ia melompat ke udara dan mengayunkan sabitnya 360 derajat.

Namun akurasinya kurang tepat, Kashiwagi berhasil lolos, dan dengan cepat menghilang.

"Haa! Kemana dia!" Yukari menoleh kesekitarnya.

Yukari mendarat di tanah. Menoleh kesekitarnya, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"TJE-TJE-TJE FUK!"

"ARGH!" Ia menoleh ke atas, namun terlambat.

"SMASHING TJE-FUK!"

Sabun raksasa keluar dari tangan Kashiwagi, meniban apa saja yang ada di bawahnya.

Yukari terpental ke belakang. Namun itu bukan akhir dari segalanya.

"Ayo, Pantene Hand! (nama jurus ter-abal)"

Dari ujung topi penyihir yang dipakai oleh Kashiwagi, muncul tangan yang dapat memanjang dan menarik kaki Yukari.

Mengayunkannya, dan melemparkannya ke sebuah atap rumah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!"

_BRAK! BRUK! BRAK! BRUK!_

Sebelum Yukari jatuh dari pinggir atap, ia berhasil menggunakan teknik 'Blade-brake' atau teknik nge-rem dengan cara memasukkan bilah pedang ke dalam tanah untuk menghentikan laju seseorang.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Minato!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sementara witch Kashiwagi semakin mendekat, dengan sapu terbangnya.

"Minato! Ayolah!" Yukari mulai bingung dengan perilaku partnernya itu.

Sementara itu, di benak Minato hanya sebuah kalimat.

Kalimat yang di ucapkan Kashiwagi.

"Bagaimana kalo kamu ikut aku saja?"

Kalimat tersebut terus menempel di otaknya.

Lalu senyum tercipta di wajahnya.

Sementara itu, di ruangan Takeharu-sama...

"Hey, Eiichiro."

"Ada apa, Takeharu-sama?"

"Perhatikan cermin ini"

Takeharu-sama menunjuk sebuah cermin besar, yang memperlihatkan pertarungan besar Yukari dan Kashiwagi.

"Anakmu, Yukari sedang dalam masalah besar. Apa yang kau akan lakukan?"

"Apa! Apa yang terjadi pada Yukari!" Eiichiro (ayah Yukari) panik.

"Makanya lihat cermin itu! Dia sedang dalam pertarungan besar dengan witch Kashiwagi...Semoga dia baik-baik saja..." Takeharu sibuk melihat jalannya pertarungan.

"Baiklah! Tunggu disana Yukari! Ayah akan datang-"

"Tunggu dulu. Kalo kita kesana, kita dapat mengalahkan witch itu dalam 1 kali serang...tidak, bahkan satu 'Direct-nogging Kirijo Chop' sudah cukup...tapi itu bukan masalahnya, kan? Sebagai ayah dari anak itu seharusnya kau mengerti..."

Eiichiro mengehentikan langkahnya, lalu melihat Yukari yang kini sedang 'struggling'.

"Yukari-chan..."

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

Lagi-lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Yukari terpental oleh 'TJE-FUK CANNON' yang walaupun hanya melontarkan sabun, siapa tau kalau itu bisa meledak?

"_Hey, Yukari..."_ Akhirnya, Minato mengatakan sesuatu. Namun nada bicaranya...dingin...

"Ha? Minato!"

"_Ayo, kita hentikan saja..."_

"Hah!"

Tiba-tiba, Minato berubah dari scythe-form nya menjadi seperti semula. Menjadi manusia.

"Hey, Minato! Sedang apa kamu!" Yukari bingung dengan perilaku Minato yang agak aneh ini.

"Yukari...aku...sudah menyerah dalam menjadi Death Scythe...mending aku..."

Hening, sebelum lanjutannya mengubah dunia 360 derajat...

"AKU MAU JADI SCYTHE-NYA KASHIWAGI-SAAAN~"

Dengan mata lope-lope, mimisan yang tak terkontrol, Minato mengakui jawaban hatinya.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oooh, benarkah~? Aku sangat senang~" Adalah jawaban Kashiwagi.

"KASHIWAGI!" Yukari berrteriak, marah.

"KAMU PASTI MENGGUNAKAN MANTRA BRAIN-WASH KEPADA MINATO KAN! IYA KAN!"

"Hah, dasar bodoh..."

Bukan jawaban dari Kashiwagi, namun dari Minato sendiri.

"Setiap lelaki pasti lebih memilih bersama tipe-tipe seperti dia! Mana ada yang mau sama kardus rata kayak elu!"

Dan kata-kata terakhir tersebut sama sakitnya dengan TJE FUK CANNON.

Dan kini jalannya pertarungan telah berubah: Yukari VS Minato-Kashiwagi.

"Kalian..." Yukari mulai menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Kalian lelaki memang sama saja! Yang bisa kalian lakukan hanya gonta-ganti pasangan! BUAYA!" Yukari mengeluarkan apa yang ada di hatinya selama ini.

"Kalian semua-kalian semua MATI AJA!"

Dan kata-kata tersebut hanya menjadi gema di malam hari.

Hening, sepi.

"APA KALIAN, LAKI-LAKI, PUNYA TUJUAN MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI! HA?"

Masih tetap hening.

"Heh. Mana kutahu." Jawab Minato.

"Tapi, Pria keren itu...selalu punya tujuan dalam aksinya..."

Seketika, tangan Minato berubah menjadi bilah pedang di scythe-form nya. Melingkari Kashiwagi dan memerangkapnya.

"Hah!" Yukari bingung. Apa yang terjadi?

"YUKARIII!"

"BAIKLAAAAH!"

_ZRAAAAAAAAAAAT!_

Dengan cepat Yukari melompat ke arah Minato yang berubah menjadi full scythe-form nya. Lalu menebas Kashiwagi...

Dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah jiwa yang tak berdaya.

"Nah, kita berhasil! Sekarang aku bisa TIDUR NYENYAAAK~" Minato memungut jiwa Kashiwagi.

"Mm-hmm. Terima kasih, Minato."

"Jadi, kalau kau memakan ini..."

"Iya, nanti aku bakal jadi Death Scythe!"

Oleh Minato, ia lahap jiwa tersebut.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO! AKU MERASAKAN KEKUATAN YANG BEGITU BESAR!"

Yukari tertegun, perlahan Minato sadar kembali.

"...tidak ada disini..."

"HA!"

Tiba-tiba, ada seekor kucing hitam (bukan Cyborg Kurochan!) dengan collar berwarna merah (bukan punya Sulpher!) berbentuk sabun Tje Fuk.

"Nyeow!"

"Hey, Yukari-Jangan-jangan kucing itu-"

"Iya, jangan jangan-"

"Nyaaa~"

Hening...

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa diriku adalah seorang witch! Kalian saja yang menduga ku seperti itu~" Ujar cyborg kurochan-maksudnya Kashiwagi.

"APAAAN!"

Yukari, Minato, shock.

"Ini-berarti kita salah makan jiwa...iya kan, Yukari!"

"I-iya...berarti...Tunggu dulu! Bukankah jika kita melakukan kesalahan dalam memakan jiwa witch yang terakhir ini-hitungan jiwa kita balik lagi ke 0!"

"APAAN! BENERAN! KITA-BALIK KE LANGKAH AWAL!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!"

Dan pada malam itu, Minato dan Yukari selalu berharap agar mereka bisa mengulangi waktu.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Author's note: okeh, itulah chapter 0A! *ditimpukkin karena jelek banget*

Sebagai starter. Sangat buruk. Iya, dan kenapa ini jadi kayak MinaYuka pairing?

Sebenernya, rencananya, aku ga mau ada pairing di fic ini...tapi kalo banyak masukkan, oke, aku tambahin pairing...

Soal kenaapa ada Kashiwagi? Ini kan P3? P3 itu...kekurangan cast. Dapat dikatakan begitu T_T tadinya mau Mutatsu aja yang jadi Blair (WTF!) tapi takut menyimpang. Lain kali mungkin saya tambahin parody nya...

Chapter berikutnya adalah prologue 0B, ya. Masih prolog. Ini prologue kedua: prolognya BLACK*STAR! Siapa yang bakal jadi Black*Star? Tunggu kami di kota anda! *ditimpukkin*

Sekian, hope you enjoy my fic (sampah).

~Dark Silhouette


	2. Chapter 0B: JunpeiIori

Author's Note: Yak, chapter 0B. Prolog kedua, dari karakter favorit kita semua, BLACK*STAR! Namun, role-nya akan diganti oleh seseorang. Siapa? Tunggu kami di kota anda! *ditimpukkin*

Seperti biasa:

ABAL

GAJE

OOC

SAMPAH

PENGHUNI TPA BANTAR GEBANG

NORAK

JAYUS

LEBAY

DLL, DLL, DLL…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER AND PERSONA 3.

Anda sudah di peringatkan. Jika anda masih mau baca nih sampah: WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH! *dilemparin tomat*

~PERSONA EATER~

Chapter 0B: Prolog 2: Junpei*Iori

_Namanya adalah Junpei._

_Tubuhnya tersembunyi di kegelapan._

"Bunuh semua orang yang berlawanan denganku!" Sang boss, Alcapone memerintahkan pasukannya.

_Ia adalah pembunuh yang bergerak bersama temannya di kegelapan..._

"Hey, Fuuka. Dia target kita kali ini, kan?" Ujar seorang pemuda yang menyelinap di kediaman Alcapone. Pemuda itu bertanya kepada senjatanya, sebuah kusarigama (chain-scythe)

"Iya... Ayo kita ambil jiwanya!" Ujar senjatanya. "UUD pembunuh nomor 1! Tutupi dirimu dalam kegelapan...Atur nafasmu...Cari jalan menuju targetmu..."

_Ia yang menggunakan senjata kegelapan bernama 'Fuuka'_...

"UUD pembunuh nomor 2! Ketahui targetmu...Tebak apa yang dipikirkannya, gerakannya!"

_Namun, ia mempunyai satu masalah besar..._

"UUD pembunuh nomor 3! Kalahkan targetmu...sebelum ia tahu keberadaanmu! Ayo, Fuuka!"

_Terutama bagi pembunuh, kelemahan ini cukup FATAL..._

Dengan cepat pemuda itu berlari ke tengah kerumunan makan malam boss Alcapone...

"AKU JUNPEI YANG HEBAT! AKU KESINI, UNTUK MENGAMBIL JIWAMU! HYA-HOOOOOOOO!"

_DOOOOOOM!_

_Ya, itulah kelemahannya. Selalu mencari perhatian._

Seketika, chain-scythe milik Junpei (yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk seolah-olah menjadi microphone) berubah menjadi manusia.

"Junpei, Aku bukan mic! Aku ini senjata-kusarigama! Bahkan, apa kau mengerti arti dari 'pembunuhan' itu!"

"HEY! SIAPA KALIAN!"

Seketika para bodyguard Alcapone menembaki mereka menggunakan machine gun.

_RATATTATATATTATATATTA!_

"Whoa!" Junpei dan Fuuka sibuk menghindari tembakan peluru yang sedari tadi ditembakkan ke arah mereka.

"Waktunya istirahat, Fuuka!"

"Baik, baiklah!"

Fuuka berubah menjadi smoke bomb.

"Smoke-bomb mode!" Teriak Junpei, lalu menangkap Fuuka yang kini berubah menjadi smoke bomb.

_KA-BOOOOOOOM!_

Gumpalan asap keluar seketika, menutupi ruang makan yang kini menjadi berantakan.

"Mereka menghilang!" "Apa mereka ninja!" Kerumunan tamu dari Alcapone kebingungan. Suasana makan menjadi ricuh.

"Don Alcapone!"

"Ada apa, pasukan?"

"Kami menemukan lokasi witch tersebut!"

"Baguslah. Dengan kekuatan witch itu, kita bisa menguasai dunia...WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKKWKW! (ketawa alay)"

"HYAHAHAHHAHAHA! PENAMPILAN HARI INI SEMAKIN BAGUS! AKU JADI TERKENAL~" Sang pemuda sebelumnya, Junpei meregangkan tangannya, melakukan 'stretching'.

"Tapi aku belum mendapat 1 jiwa pun hari ini...kalau begini, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi Death Scythe..." Ujar Fuuka, senjata dari Junpei yang kelihatannya lebih...normal.

Setelah chin-cong chin-cong (kalo ga ngerti, artinya berbacot ria) Fuuka menagmbil sebuah smoke bomb dari kantung nya, lalu melemparkannya.

Alhasil, muncul asap tebal yang membuka portal untuk berbicara dengan Takeharu-sama.

"Oh, Halo, halo...bagaimana keadaanmu? Bagaimana penangkapan jiwa-jiwanya?" Tanya Takeharu-sama dengan nada yang...khas.

"Uhh...m-masih satu pak...haha..." Fuuka harus terus terang, inilah nasib punya meister macem Junpei.

"Apa? Benarkah?"

"Jangan khawatir, boss!" Junpei maju kedepan. Lalu mengambil secarik kertas.

"Gini aja, sambil nunggu Fuuka jadi death scythe, nih aku kasih tanda tanganku! Gimana? Gimana? He?" Ujar Junpei sambil menyodorkan sebuah tanda tangan...'Junpei The Great'

_GABRUK!_

"TAKEHARU-CHOP!"

"Owww!"

Gebukkan barusan memang cocok untuk Junpei.

"Begini saja, gimana kalau aku kasih jalan pintas?" Takeharu-sama menyarankan Fuuka, yang setidaknya lebih bisa di ajak bicara.

"Ha?"

"Ya...umumnya, jika ingin menjadi Death Scythe, maka kamu harus mencari 99 jiwa manusia (pre-kishin) dan 1 jiwa witch, iya kan? Tapi sebenarnya, ada cara di mana kamu tak perlu mencari 99 jiwa!"

"HA! BENARKAH!" Junpei muncul, tertarik.

"Baiklah...Ini memang langka, tapi diantara jiwa-jiwa manusia, ada yang mempunyai 'strong soul'. Sekarang, di sekitar kota ini ada orang yang mempunyai strong soul tadi..."

Takeharu-sama menjelaskan.

"Hmph. Apa orang ini lebih kuat dariku?" Tanya Junpei.

"Akinari si bodyguard-dia adalah bodyguard yang sangat hebat, melindungi seorang witch bernama Maiko. Jiwa Akinari dapat disamakan dengan 99 jiwa manusia!"

"Jadi, Takeharu-sama, kamu bilang kalau kita membunuh Akinari + Maiko, Fuuka akan jadi Death Scythe kan? BAIKLAH! Semua sudah direncanakan, aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu lagi! MENUJU AKINARI DAN MAIKO!"

Junpei melompat a la Ninja, diikuti dengan Fuuka.

"Hey, tunggu! Masalahnya si penyihir ini-ah, mereka sudah pergi."

Cinder Castle (bukan Sindar, dan bukan Cinderella)

Sekumpulan mafia mengerumuni seorang bodyguard yang sendirian.

"Jadi, ini tempat dimana si penyihir itu tinggal iya kan?"

"Heh heh, kalo dengan kekuatan witch ini, keluargaku akan menjadi yang terkuat, kau tau!"

Namun sang bodyguard itu diam saja.

"Ada urusan apa kau datang kesini?" Akhirnya sang bodyguard mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Dan ingat," lanjutnya. "Jika aku tidak menyukai apa yang kalian lakukan disini-kalian akan mati." Sang bodyguard, Akinari mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya.

"Hah, apa-apaan dia! Pasukan, tangkap dia" Don Alcapone memberikan aba-aba kepada pasukannya.

"Sekarang, Fuuka sedang mandi!" Ujar Junpei dengan tongkat kayu (nemu) yang digunakan seolah-olah microphone.

"Untuk menghiburmu, aku, Junpei yang hebat akan mengintipnya!"

Ia lalu membuat suara-suara penonton seperti 'Hebat, Junpei! Kamu memang tau apa yang kita mau!' 'Kamu memang bintang yang paling terang~' dll.

Sementara itu, ia mendengar suara dari sebuah onsen (hot spring) tempat Fuuka mandi.

"Bahkan ia tak bisa mencari 1 jiwa yang normal...*sigh* bagaimana ia pikir ia bisa mengalahkan orang seperti Akinari? Yang ia lakukan hanya menyombongkan dirinya saja...*sigh*"

"Fuuka...siapa yang menyombongkan diri! (merasa ga bersalah)" Junpei melirik ke arah onsen, sedikit demi sedikit, sebelum memulai 'operasi' nya.

"UUD pengintip nomor 1! Kuasai emosimu, dan menyelinap dengan hati-hati!"

Sedikit-sedikit (lalu banyak) Junpei menoleh ke arah hot spring. Dan melihat Fuuka disana...

"HYAHAHAHHAHAHA! UUD pengintip nomor 2~ lakukan ini dengan PELAN-PELAN! Dan bersiaplah untuk mendapat pemandangan yang indah~"

Namun, karena Junpei tereak-tereak + kepalanya nongol jelas-jelas, sudah pasti Fuuka mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia pun menyiapkan sebuah shuriken, sambil sweatdrop.

Dan, dengan kecepatan tinggi...

Shuriken tersebut mendarat di kepala Junpei.

_BWIIIISH!_

Darah ngucur dengan lebat...eww...

"Jika kamu mau mengintip, setidaknya tutupi keberadaanmu! Kamu pembunuh kan,Junpei-kun? *sigh*" Dan tadi adalah sigh Fuuka yang kesekian kalinya...

"Heheheh, Fuuka! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di kastil itu!"

"Tunggu dulu, Junpei-kun?"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kamu punya rencana?

"Tentu saja punya! Pertama, pembukaan aksiku dengan SAMURAI SURRENDER...lalu..."

"Sudah kuduga *sweatdrop*"

"Tapi, kau tau, Fuuka? Aku sudah pasti akan membuatmu menjadi Death Scythe! Serahkan saja padaku!"

"...Baiklah"

"Kita sampai!"

"Jadi begini...aneh sekali!"

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah istana-yang kelihatannya cukup bertema...witch.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba muncul...

Sesosok pria membawa pedang, berambut putih, dengan jaket coklat dan baju putih mirip piyama, bersiap melakukan mid-air kick ke Junpei.

Akinari the Bodyguard.

"URK!"

Untung saja, Junpei cukup cepat untuk menghindari tebasan Akinari.

"Rupanya hari ini...benar-benar ramai..." Ujar Akinari, sambil berdiri kembali memperbaiki battle stance nya.

Di sekelilingnya, banyak mafia. Mafia yang sudah mati, Don Alcapone dan anak buahnya.

"Jadi, kamu si bodyguard itu!" Ujar Junpei sambil berdiri kembali. "Apa kamu yang membunuh mafia-mafia ini?"

"Apa kalian kesini, untuk mengincari sang penyihir juga?" Tanya Akinari.

"Ya! Dan jiwamu juga!" Jawab Junpei sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. Matanya menunjukkan keseriusan. "Fuuka!"

"Baiklah!" Lalu Fuuka mengubah dirinya ke chain-scythe form. Bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Kau...kamu adalah weapon tech! Kamu pasti mengincar sang penyihir...iya kan!"

Ujar Akinari, sambil mempersiapkan pedangnya.

"Hah, udah nyerah aja! Believe it or not, gue tuh artis top yak! Gaya rambut gua aja gua buat semirip mungkin sama Andhika KangenBand!" Balas Junpei sambil cari pose keren alhasil dapet posenya Amingwati-maksudnya...uhh...pose orang lah!

"Aku akan mencincangmu." Adalah kata terakhir Akinari sebelum pertarungan dimulai.

"HAAYAAAH! Butuh pedang dari buddha untuk memotongku! HYAAAH!"

Junpei melemparkan salah satu dari kusarigamanya. Akinari hanya merespon menaikkan pedangnya ke atas, membiarkan kusarigama Junpei melilit pedangnya.

"Heh heh. Nah, gue dapet pedang!" Sebelum Junpei bisa mendapat pedang Akinari, ia tidak sadar bahwa Akinari sendiri sudah menghilang.

"Ha!" Ia sadar, kini Akinari melompat ke udara, lalu mengambil pedang lain yang tertancap di puing-puing.

"Sial!"

_ZRAAAAT!_

Dengan cepat Akinari berhasil menghilangkan keseimbangan Junpei. Ia melompat ke bawah dan menerjang Junpei dengan tebasan pedang betak-maksudnya temuannya.

Junpei berhasil menghalau serangan tersebut dengan kusarigamanya, atau Fuuka.

"Hah. Senjatamu menyelamatkanmu. Biasanya, jika itu scythe biasa, kamu sudah mati!" Ujar Akinari. Namun tangannya kini merogoh-rogoh...

"!"

Akinari mengambil satu yang tertancap di sekitarnya. Dengan cepat tebasan kedua ia lancarkan. Namun Junpei tidak bisa selamanya menahan, kini ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

_CLANK! CRASH! CLANK! ZRAAT!_

Junpei terpental kebelakang, namun berhasil mendarat dengan kedua kakinya.

"Apa-apaan sih orang ini! Dia kuat amat?" Junpei menggerutu.

"_Tentu saja! Dia kan pemilik strong soul!"_ Balas Fuuka, namun ia menyadari sesuatu.

Sebilah pedang terlempar ke arah Junpei, pas di menuju kepalanya.

_ZLEB!_

Untung saja Junpei cepat merespons, ia berhasil menghindari pedang tersebut...walau miris...

"Pergilah. Aku tidak suka membunuh anak-anak." Ucap Akinari, sambil membalikkan badannya.

"APA! AKU BUKAN ANAK-ANAK! GUA TINGGI BONGSOR GINI ELU BILANG ANAK KECIL! ERGH! Fuuka! Mode Shuriken!"

"Ok..."

Fuuka mengubah dirinya, dari kusarigama menjadi shuriken besar berbintang lima. Sangat besar.

"Aku akan membelahmu menjadi 5 bagiaaaaaaaaaan!"

_ZRAAAAASH!_

"AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN SIAPA YANG LEBIH BESAR!"

Junpei melemparkan shurikennya, namun Akinari masih kelihatan tenang...dingin...bersabar...

Dengan mudah Akinari melompati shuriken tersebut, lalu dengan timing yang tepat, Akinari menancapkan pedangnya ke dalam lubang dari shuriken tersebut, mengehentikan putarannya.

"BAGUS! FUUKA! SMOKE BOMB!"

"Ok!"

_KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Fuuka mengubah dirinya menjadi bom asap, meledakkan dirinya dan membuat pemandangan sekitar cukup mempersulit. Sebuah keadaan yang bagus untuk kabur.

Dan akhirnya...

Dari belakang Akinari...

"HAHAHAH! DAPAAAAAT!"

Junpei melompat dari belakang, dengan Fuuka dalam mode ninjato (pedang ninja), bersiap menebas Akinari.

Namun ini semua bagai hanya permainan kertas Akinari, dalam urusan pedang, ialah dewanya.

_ZRAAAAAAAAT!_

Semuanya menjadi terbalik.

Kesempatan kini hanya membawa kematian.

Semuanya berbalik.

Akinari melancarkan serangan balik, menebas Junpei sebagai balasan.

Dan pandangannya mulai memecah, memudar.

Semua itu selesai terlalu cepat.

"JUNPEI-KUN!"

Fuuka langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia semula.

"Tidak...i-ini tidak mungkin!"

Akinari hanya terdiam.

"Kau ini-!" Junpei bangkit, menggunakan tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang sedang tengkurep.

"Apa-apaan itu, bodyguard Akinari! Masa' tadi kau menyerangku dengan teknik 'Mineuchi'! Itu kan hanya untuk orang-orang lemah!"

Akinari hanya terdiam. Masih terdiam.

"Kau...bukankah itu tidak sopan melakukan ini pada perempuan itu?" Akinari bertanya pada Junpei.

"Ha...?"

"Selama ini, kamu hanya percaya pada kekuatan senjatamu. Tidak peduli sekuat apapun sebuah senjata itu, jika tangan yang menggunakannya itu lemah, maka itu percuma saja. Kamu itu masih belum cukup kuat, kau tau itu?"

"Tidak! Itu tidak seperti itu! Junpei itu hanya...bodoh! Jika dia berusaha, dia tidak akan sepayah itu!" Fuuka berusaha mempertahankan meisternya yang ALAMAKO'ONSUWER.

"Akinari...apa maumu!"

Junpei bangkit, sekali lagi.

"Aku hanya bodyguard dari Maiko si penyihir dan author dari 'Pink Alligator'."

"Bukan! Bukan hanya itu! KAMU INGIN MENGAMBIL ALIH PERTUNJUKANKU DENGAN MENGATAKANKU 'LEMAH'!"

Junpei bangkit dari tempat ia terpuruk, bangkit bagaikan tak ada yang terjadi padanya.

"Aku Junpei, believe it or not, aku gak bakal kalah!"

Pandangannya berubah, mencerminkan amarah dan balas dendam.

"Fuuka! Ninjato mode!"

"Baik!"

Fuuka berubah menjadi Ninjato, lalu Junpei bersiap dengan battle stance nya.

"Akinari! Bertarunglah denganku...tidak pakai kecurangan macam tadi! 1 VS 1, Pedang VS Pedang!"

"Hmmm...baiklah, maaf menggunakan teknik tadi."

_UUD pembunuh nomor 1,__ Tutupi dirimu dalam kegelapan...Atur nafasmu...Cari jalan menuju targetmu..._

Junpei berubah.

Pandangannya,

Ketenangannya,

Dan Akinari menyadarinya.

_UUD pembunuh nomor 2,__ Ketahui targetmu...Tebak apa yang dipikirkannya, gerakannya!_

Siapa orang ini? Mengapa ia berbeda dengan orang yang sebelumnya? Pertanyaan itu terngiang terus menerus di kepala Akinari.

Ia berubah, dan serius.

_UUD pembunuh nomor__ 3, Kalahkan targetmu..._

Dan kini tubuh Junpei menghilang...menjadi asap.

"A-APA!"

..._Sebelum ia menyadari keberadaanmu_

Dan tiba-tiba Junpei muncul di belakang Akinari.

"HYAAAAAAAH! RASAKAN INI! DEADLY JUNPEI'S WAVE!"

Pukulan dari Junpei bukan sembarang pukulan, namun sebuah pukulan yang menyambarkan Soul Wavelength Junpei kepada Akinari. Menggoyahkannya dan menjatuhkannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang...BELIEVE IT OR NOT, AKU GA PERNAH KALAH!"

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

Pukulan Junpei berhasil mementalkan Akinari. Ia terpental ke puing-puing bekas pertarungannya dengan Don Alcapone.

"Hah! Itulah...yang kau dapatkan kalau mau mengambil pertunjukkan Junpei Iori! Fuuka!"

"Ya!"

Fuuka berubah menjadi Kusarigamanya, lalu perlahan, Junpei mendatangi Akinari, bersiap mengambil jiwanya...

"TUNGGU DULU!"

Seorang gadis kecil datang menggunakan sapu terbang. Ia berdiri di depan Akinari dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Jangan menakali Akinari! Aniki hanya melindungiku dari manusia-manusia karena aku masih belum bisa menggunakan sihir dengan baik! Jadi jangan sakiti dia!"

"Jadi ini witch Maiko?" Tanya Junpei, bingung.

"**ELU ORANG JAHAT. MATI LU. INDOMIE CANNON!"**

Seketika suara Maiko jadi berat, seperti bapak-bapak umur 40 tahun-an. Lalu muncul mie-mie gak jelas dan...meledak.

_KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"DASAR ANAK NAKAAAAAL! SINI KAMU!" Junpei jadi marah, dan mengejar anak itu. Maiko berlari ke Akinari, menangis.

Tiba-tiba Akinari bangkit, dan berdiri di depan Maiko seolah menjaganya.

"Tolong jangan ambil jiwanya! Kau bisa ambil jiwaku! Tapi jika kau tetap ingin membunuh Maiko aku akan mempertahankannya dengan nyawaku!"

Junpei ngeliatnya ga tega, mulai bingung. Ikuti misi atau hati nurani?

"Junpei..."

"Iya, iya! Aku ngerti kok! Hah! Seorang bodyguard untuk witch kayak gitu! Raaagh, bahkan aku jadi ga nafsu bertarung! Fuuka, ayo pulang! Ini hampir waktunya makan malam!"

"Ok!"

"Maaf ya, Fuuka! Tapi tenang saja, mulai besok kita akan mencari 99 jiwa manusia!"

"Baiklah!"

~Bersambung~

Author's note: Yap. Prolog 2, berakhir! *sigh* kayaknya nih fic makin jelek aja...

Untuk berikutnya, prolog 3, itu berarti prolognya Death the Kid! ARGH!

Dan kita sudah berada di pertengahan prolog! *cheers* saya tidak sabar prolognya akan berakhir! XD

Oh ya, fanfic ini mengikuti jalur cerita manga...berarti bakal beda bagi yang nonton anime-nya. Persimpangan cerita anime dan manga bakal mulai dari episode perebutan BREW (si demon tool itu).

Untuk versi fanfic ini...rencananya aku bakal disingkat-singkat-ya, episode filler ga bakal muncul tapi...sayang ah! Apa mungkin episode Excalibur dimunculin aja?

Dan satu lagi...

R&R!

~Dark Silhouette


End file.
